Cheaters Never Prosper
by Bumblebee93
Summary: K.C. and Jenna had a lot of things going for them, what happens when Marisol comes along? ONESHOT


**A/N Hey guys! So I'm doing this one shot just to see what everyone thinks of the idea. I personally don't know about it. Read and Review! Depending on the reviews I may change it to a story. Idk. :-) follow me on Facebook! The links on my page or you can just type in Bumblebee93 on the search thingy. ;) **

**Jenna POV**

**A/N Yes Ik they had a baby boy named Tyson but I decided to make it a girl named Brianna. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own Brianna (something doesn't sound right in that sentence..) Any ways I hope you all enjoy it**

I struggled up the steps to the small house K.C. and I shared. I had a carrier holding Brianna, our daughter on one arm and 6 bags of groceries on the other. Brianna was screaming, probably out of hunger and a dirty diaper.

"I know, I'm sorry we're almost there," I said looking down to see her big brown eyes glaring up at me.

"Don't give me that look, I'm the one who gave it to you," I replied as though she could understand me. I set down the carrier and unlocked the door.

"K.C. I'm home! Can you do me a favor and unload the groceries?" I called setting everything on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Unbuckling Brianna I took her to her nursery and changed the diaper. I loved this room out of all of them in the house. Her room was filled with pictures of the three of us. Me holding her at the hospital surrounded by friends, hair a mess and sobbing my eyes out, a picture of her last sonogram, so many others. The light green walls had been covered in hand prints, pink, blue, yellow, and purple.

"K.C?" I called remembering he'd been staying after at work to bring in more cash, well that's what he claimed. Based on what Alli has been telling me about the rumors going around school that he and Marisol were dating, I was getting suspicious.

"We're going to find out once and for all," I said to myself as I unloaded the groceries. So much had changed in the last year. I dropped out of high school so I could work and take care of Brianna, I had gotten job at Miscellaneous Music, K.C. and I were_ parents, _not that K.C. showed it or anything, the most he ever did was change Bri's diaper_. _Picking up my phone I dialed Little Miss Steaks, Juan the owner answered telling me K.C. wasn't there, he hadn't been for the last week. What the hell K.C.?

**Later that night…..**

"K.C. Stop it!" I heard a female voice giggle from the living room. Who was out there, it couldn't be Lisa, considering it was after midnight and she had the early shift. Sliding out of bed I tip toed to the living room. I gasped at what was before me, more like _**WHO **_was before me. There lying on the couch was Marisol, K.C. lying on top of her their lips smashed together.

"K.C. How could you?" I whispered, eyes brimming with tears. My baby daddy, my boyfriend, my _everything_, was cheating on me. Trading me in for a prettier, less fat, kid free girl.

I steadied myself on an armchair, I felt sick. I looked from K.C.'s shocked face, to Marisol's surprised one.

"Jenna I thought you were staying at Kyle's tonight," K.C. said trying to drop the hint that I was unwanted.

"That's tomorrow," I whispered again.

"This isn't what it looks like," he tried to cover up their make out session again.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing it looks like all those kisses we've shared, all the memories we made, _EVERYTHING _that means _ANYTHING_ to me means absolutely _nothing_ to you." I replied with a hiss. "I called you at work today. Juan says you haven't been there in a week, and now I know why. Doesn't Bri mean anything to you K.C.? Don't I mean anything to you? We _NEEDED _that money, she _NEEDED _you, and_ I _needed you. But I guess none of that matters because you've gotten what you wanted. " I finished with a whisper. I glanced at Marisol who was pulling on her shoes and coat.

"Marisol, maybe you should wait for K.C. he's going to be needing a place to stay, because I** REFUSE **to let my daughter be around this cheating pig. " I said coldly, grabbing a suitcase I stuffed what little K.C. kept in the house and shoved it into his arms. He looked shocked, hurt almost. Good.

"Jenna I…." he started, "K.C.I really DON'T want to hear it. Just do me a favor and go, don't talk to me again, don't ask to see Bri, just go. The only thing I want from you now is full custody." I burst, motioning for him to go with Marisol.

He turned towards the door sadly, his head bent down as he waved good bye.

"Have a nice life," I whispered through my tears as I shut the front door. Sliding down to the floor, back pressed against the door, I realized several things.

Brianna was now my everything and anything, and that I would most likely never see or hear from K.C. Guthrie ever again. Something I was oddly enough ok with.


End file.
